The support of relatively high tension power conductors particularly in congested areas presents serious problems owing in major part to restrictions imposed by the local environment. Tower structures ranging in heights from fifty to one hundred and twenty five feet are customarily required and oftentimes the foundation area is very restricted or is located near other structures rendering it difficult to bring in heavy duty erection equipment or to utilize conventional tower structure. Three types of structures are in general use, namely wooden poles. steel poles and reinforced tower structures. Wooden poles are the least expensive but their erection in restricted areas often imposes serious problems and hazards. Wooden poles have a limited life even under favorable conditions and, under unfavorable conditions, have an undesirably short life. Concrete and steel towers can be assembled at the site but are extremely costly and require the use of equipment oftentimes difficult to bring to the site. Furthermore the cost can be excessive and typically fifteen to twenty times the cost of a wooden pole.